Jungle de Ikkou, Beelzebumon!
by DigistarDBZ
Summary: A shameless parody of the Speed Racer episode Crash in the Jungle, can Beelzebumon surive angry giant apes and a mad general at the same time? COMPLETE!
1. Crash, Burn, Gorillas!

"Jungle de Ikkou, Beelzebumon!" Part One  
by DigistarDBZ  
* * * *  
(A/N: This one I dedicate to my best buddy Kenji Kotaro, and you can tell since I made a whole ton of Final Fantasy jokes, some straight from his soon-to-be-written Tamers series. I also thank an old episode of "Speed Racer" for giving me the plotline, a few characters and stuff. I didn't own it, but I'm making like the Japanese and going with it! XD The point is, have fun. ~.^)  
* * * *  


Part One: "Crash, Burn, Gorillas!"  
  


* * * *  
The vast jungles of Africa are an intimidating place to be if you've seen all of those documentaries on the Discovery Channel about the flesh-eating ants, man-eating animals and leeches that burrow under your skin. (Disgusting, isn't it? Take my advice and go on a guided tour.)  
  
However from a few thousand feet in the air, safely on a twin-engine private plane, the jungles don't look that intimidating at all. Rather, it looks like a huge sea of deep greens over a beautiful night sky, dotted by clouds as the dry season started to come to a close.  
  
Placing his reading glasses back on, a middle-aged man sat back in his seat as he began to read his scientific journal once again.  
  
"You've been reading that thing for a while." a deep, inner city-accented voice commented to the man. "What are you, a doctor or somethin'?"  
  
The man glanced back at the black-leather-clad stranger sharing the plane with him.  
  
"A professor of biology and genetic science, actually." The man smiled, offering his hand to the strange-looking, biker-esque being. "What are you doing on a flight like this?"  
  
The leather-clad passenger snorted slightly. "Wish I didn't. I can sprout wings, you know."  
  
"Oh? You must be one of those 'Digital Monster' creatures I've been hearing so much about, am I right?" the professor commented.  
  
"Digimon works better. Less to say." The other passenger replied, leaning back in his seat. "Why'd you think I'm a Digimon?"  
  
"Because no Human I know has a tail like that." the professor replied, pointing at the prism-shaped dirty gray tail that lightly waved back and forth behind the passenger. "Or runs around wearing a helmet with *three* eyes."  
  
The passenger chuckled in his throat. "Oh, really? Looks aren't everything, you know."  
  
"You have a sharp wit, you know." The professor offered his hand to the passenger. "I don't believe we've introduced ourselves yet. "The name's Professor Robert Carnivorié. And you?"  
  
"Name's Beelzebumon." the passenger replied, returning the handshake. "I'm on this flight to meet up with some buddies of mine in Nairobi. You know, mystical quest and stupid things like that."  
  
"I see," Professor Carnivorié replied, then turning his sights out the small window. "I, too have some business in Nairobi. I have to meet other scientists there to discuss our research."  
  
"Research, huh?" Beelzebumon repeated. "What of?"  
  
"Word has it that monsters have been terrorizing the tribes and research stations around these parts of Africa. I was sent to find out about it." He then pointed to a large island with a large, volcanic mountain that shot up from the center of the island. "That is where they believe the monsters have been hiding recently."  
  
"Monsters? As in Digimon?"  
  
"No, not Digimon. As in giants. Giant animals that have been mysteriously appearing and causing havoc."  
  
"I'm afraid that you have to come with us, Professor."  
  
The two passengers turned around in shock to see the pilot and co-pilot, standing before them and brandishing pistols with their aim on the two. "What's the meaning of this?! You're supposed to be flying the plane!!"  
  
"We are exiles just like you, Professor," the pilot told them. "And with your help, the General can restore BangdéBongo to its former glory just like it was 20 years ago!"  
  
"What do you mean!?" Professor Carnivorié snapped. "BangdéBongo has nothing to do with my research! I demand that you explain everything!!"  
  
"Your friend already knows too much," the co-pilot sneered, motioning to Beelzebumon, who looked in confusion at the scene.  
  
"BangdéBongo?" he asked. "Never heard of it! What kind of a country is THAT?"  
  
"That is for something you are to find out from beyond the grave!"  
  
"Yeah, well grave this!" Beelzebumon retorted, drawing his twin, black-and-silver miniature shotguns.  
  
"Stop right were you are, cosplayer!!" the pilot demanded, holding his pistol to the professor's head. "Shoot us and the professor dies. You don't want THAT to happen, do you?!"  
  
Beelzebumon glared with a deathly intent towards the mutainous pilots and reluctantly holstered his shotguns. "....Let him go." he growled.  
  
"Sit down!" the pilot demanded as the co-pilot tied the dark Digimon up. "Witnesses are not to be left to live! This shall be a great victory for General Smasher!"  
  
With that word, the pilots threw open the door and lept out, parachutes, Professor Carnivorié and all, towards the island.  
  
"Shit..!! I gotta get out of here before this thing crashes..." Beelzebumon cursed under his breath, trying to reach at least one of his sharp, metallic claws under one of the ropes to cut it. Succeeding, he frantically used more of his freed claws to tear and cut at the ropes, while still keeping his eye on the window. Through it, he could see that the pilots definately turned the plane off mid-air, as the sky was slowly getting smaller and the trees below bigger and bigger.  
  
"There!" He declared before digging in the luggage compartments in a hurry as if he were looking for something. "Come on.. where are you..?!"  
  
He finally digged something out of the compartment that he felt he would rather go down with the plane than leave it on:  
  
It looked like a gun from the handle, trigger and revolver, but as it went out, it seemed to turn into a long, razor-edged sword. From the black handle was a chain that held a strange-looking silver pendant from its bottom.  
  
"Can't leave YOU behind, right, baby?" He grinned slightly as he slung the bladed gun- or rather aptly termed, a "Gun-blade", behind him next to his holstered second mini-shotgun as he bowed his knees and lept from the door, free-falling towards the jungle canopy below.  
  
Being a Digimon allowed him great agility, thus grasping a top-branch before hitting the treetops saved him from a normally fatal fall. Swinging around it in a way that rivaled a gymnast, he dove from branch to branch, being careful to avoid any pythons that had coiled itselves up, getting ready for the night's hunt.  
  
Finally landing on the jungle floor, he took a moment to catch his breath, sinking to his knees in a bout of exhausion.  
  
The normally chattering, yet quiet jungle night was suddenly drowned out with a deafening explosion- which was, in reality, the plane that he and the professor were riding on.  
  
"Damn... glad that wasn't me on that flight..." he breathed in between deep, exhausted breaths. "Now to find out what this is all about and get to Nairobi."  
  
His train of thought was abruptly de-railed with the sounds of giant, thundering footsteps. Whirling around to see, Beelzebumon was faced with what Professor Carnivorié was talking to him about back on the plane....  
  
A King-Kong-sized gorilla.  
  
And it was angry.  
  
"SHIT!!" Beelzebumon spat loudly, doing the only thing he could do in his moment of being caught off-guard:  
  
A frantic retreat.  
  
With an angry roar, the gorilla smashed its gigantic fist into the ground, but missing Beelzebumon by a few inches, as the agile Digimon was able to leap up into a tree. Quickly looking around, he took a slowly closing window of opportunity to grasp a lone vine hanging from the branches, and holding tight to it, lept off the branch and swung away from the ape's giant fist once more.  
  
Spotting another vine, he lept off the one he was on and swung on that one instead, going from one vine to the next in an attempt to get away.  
  
He hated running away. But this time, he didn't have a choice.  
* * * *  
"_And word has it that the Cessna crashed earlier tonight over the jungles several hundred miles away from the city. Still no word has been found about its four occupants and their whereabouts."_  
  
Culumon started to cry loudly. Guilmon soon joined in as the terminal was now filled with loud bawling as well as chattering crowds.  
  
"Come on, Guilmon," Takato Matsuda kneeled to his Digimon's level, patting the sobbing Digimon on the head soothingly. "Beelzebumon's not the kind of Digimon who would go down in a plane without a fight!"  
  
"Really?" Guilmon sniffed, rubbing his eyes with the smoother part of his paw.   
  
"But.. but.. they didn't say if he was alive, culu!!" Culumon said frantically, huddling closer to the big red Digimon.  
  
"No one knows," Jianliang Lee pointed out, with his partner Terriermon sitting stomach-down on his head. "Unknown can mean a lot of things."  
  
"If an attack from D-Reaper couldn't completely kill him, I doubt a plane crash will." Ruki Makino pointed out bluntly. "Still, we can't rush to any conclusions."  
  
"Moumantai, Guilmon!" Terriermon said happily, smiling at the reptilian Digimon. "He's die-hard! I think we should all go to the crash site and find him."  
  
"Are you sure? Even if he did survive, how could he survive alone in the jungle?" Lee (As everyone liked to call him) asked in worry.  
  
"Hello!" Ruki snapped at Lee. "If you haven't forgotten, he's **_heavily armed_**!!"  
  
"You all have a point," Renamon cooly added. "I agree that we should find him and see what's going on. I have a feeling in my bones there's more to that plane crash than meets the eye."  
  
"You always have a feeling in your bones when something bad happens," Ruki replied. "So we go find him, right?"  
  
"I take it that's what everyone wants to do!" Takato declared to the small group. "_I'kuzou_, Digimon Tamers!"  
* * * *  
The melodic sounds of heavy drum-beating, wooden flutes and chanting filled the night as people- native, tribal people, danced around a giant bonfire as if they were praying.  
  
..As a matter of fact, they were.  
  
"Oh, mighty Goomachuck, master of creation!!" The chief cried out into the night, shaking his staff of rocks, bones and shells. "We beeseech you! Help free our people of the terror of the demon giants!!"  
  
The tribals dancing around the bonfire now chanted "Goomachuck" over and over as they danced, and the music got faster and louder as did the bonfire.  
  
Although one newfound wanderer to the jungle wasn't having as much luck trying to stop the monsters as the tribals were.  
  
Beelzebumon was now exhausted from hours of walking and wandering, using his sharp claws to tear through the branches and bushes that got in his way. Still, that didn't stop a few low-lying branches from tearing small holes into his leather jacket and the legs of his leather jumpsuit.  
  
Wracked with exhausion, he collapsed onto the jungle floor, breathing heavily.  
  
"Beelzebumon..." he muttered to himself. "...How DO you get yourself into situations like this.....?"  
  
He weakly lifted his head up, and noticed dozens of natives surrounding him, pointing their spears right at him.  
  
"....Dammit, me an' my big mouth...."  
* * * *  
"I must apologize if my warriors scared you, sir." the chief told Beelzebumon, who was now leaning against the hut wall in an attempt to regain his strength. "We are normally a very peaceful tribe and your sudden entrance surprised us."  
  
"No offence, I guess," Beelzebumon replied, downing another wooden bowl full of water. "But why the warm welcome?"  
  
"Recently, our people have been terrorized by monsters," the chief explained, bowing his head sadly. "Many of our people died just trying to defend themselves."  
  
"Shame," Beelzebumon replied, placing the emply bowl down. "Someone told me about those things, and I didn't think much of it until I met King Kong back there."  
  
"You saw one of the monsters?"  
  
"Wish I didn't. Those things are bigger than Hell and some extra land." Beelzebumon explained. "I got took by surprise, so I had to get away. I could've beaten it if I had the chance!"  
  
The chief's sullen disposition suddenly brightened. "You can defeat one?!"  
  
"Hey, if I could take on a giant Earth-eating entity, then a bunch of King Kongs shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"Then I kindly ask of your assistance," the chief said, bowing. "Our warriors are going tomorrow to find and destroy the nesting place of these monsters, so that they shall never terrorize us again. I wish for your help in defeating the monster, noble warrior!"  
  
"Noble?" Beelzebumon had to laugh loudly at what he was just called. "I'd hardly call myself 'noble', but if I get this kind of treatment for being a hero again, then why not? I need to kick some ass today anyways."  
  
"Your deed shall be greatly rewarded in the future, young warrior! I thank you with all sincerity."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Beelzebumon replied, brushing off the over-praise he was recieving. "Could ya just let me sleep for the night? I've been walking all night and I need to recharge."  
  
"I shall make it so. We leave first thing in the morning."  
* * * *  
"Culu...!! It's so pretty, culu!"  
  
Culumon and the other Tamers looked in awe at the jungle that they were swiftly approaching. With Growmon and Kyuubimon their main transport to the jungle, they had to work quickly to get to the crash site.  
  
"How much farther?" Terriermon asked, still clinging onto Lee's head as both rode with Ruki on Kyuubimon's back.  
  
"It shouldn't be too much longer," Kyuubimon replied. "I can smell Digimon all the way from here, so he should be closer than we think."  
  
"I hope it's soon! We might not have much time left!" Takato shouted, clinging onto Growmon's horn. "Faster, everyone! We're making great time, but we need more!"  
* * * *  
A small troop marched forward into the jungle, spears and shields drawn as the hunt for the monster ape and its nesting place continued, as it had since early morning.  
  
Beelzebumon licked his lips in a mixture of anticipation and anxiety. While he was confident that monster animals wouldn't be much of a problem compared to D-Reaper and its ADRs, but after his run-in with the giant ape, he began to question that theory.  
  
"Do you hear something?" one of the warriors asked any of his fellow warriors as rustling in the bushes got louder.  
  
"Yes, it's coming from in there!" another warrior shouted, pointing at the trembling bushes. "Perhaps the monster ape is in there!"  
  
"I doubt it." Beelzebumon said bluntly. "King Kong over there would be looming over us right now, this thing can bearly be covered up by bushes."  
  
"Then... what could it be?" a warrior pondered aloud before using his spear to move the bushes aside..  
  
And was impaled by a giant, hairy leg as its owner, a 7-foot-tall tarantula, lept from the bushes and took the troop by complete surprise.  
  
"Oh, great," Beelzebumon growled under his breath, drawing his guns. "First King Kong, now his pal from 'Arachniphobia'!!"  
  
The warriors whooped in a charge, in an attempt to avenge their fallen commrade at the hands of the giant spider.  
  
A vain attempt, I might add, as any who charged at it were knocked back into trees or impaled in a violent death. Any who could, had to retreat, lest they lost more.  
  
"Come, warrior! We must retreat back to the village!!!" one of the warriors shouted as he slung one of the fallen warriors over his shoulder.  
  
Beelzebumon looked around as the giant spider turned its sights at him after gaining a quick meal in one of the dead warriors. A smug smirk graced his lips as he took a battle stance.  
  
"I'm staying here."  
  
"But you saw what happened to the others! How can you survive?!"  
  
"Unlike you people, I've got these babies on my side. Just get back and I'll take care of this!"  
  
As the warrior turned to run, he quickly added, "Your incredible courage shall be rewarded in another lifetime, great warrior! We thank you for everything!!" With that, the warrior retreated with the others, leaving Beelzebumon to face the giant spider alone.  
  
"All right, webby...." he sneered, itching his fingers on the triggers, taking dangerous aim. "Let's dance!! DOUBLE IMPACT!!"  
  
With the triggers pulled, the barrels shot out rounds of giant gold-colored bullets, but with the spider's increased agility with its size, the most damage the bullets did was sever one or two limbs from the spider.  
  
"Dammit... DIE!!" he continued to fire rounds at the spider, running and leaping to keep pace with the oversized arachnid. Finally taking a dead-on aim to its head, his sneer turned to a smirk to what he thought would be the end of it. "Got'cha."  
  
As he pulled the trigger, the spider spit out something: a sticky webbing that snared his arms, causing him to drop his guns in complete surprise. "...Shit..!!! What now..?!"  
  
The giant spider lunged at him, preparing a death blow. Beelzebumon's agility again came into play as he twisted his body in a leap, now taking the spider by surprise as it fell to its back. But the problem still remained that he was still stuck to the spider's webbing, and the spider was now successfully attempting to get back up.  
  
Angrier than ever, the spider lunged a leg at him in an attempt to impale him like the other warriors that lay strewn around. With a split-second desicion, he pulled up his arm so that the spike-like leg would tear into the webbing and set him free.  
  
It worked, but not without a cost: shredding into his own arm, taking the red bandanna that was tied around it with the leg.  
  
But it was enough to tear away the webbing, and with a battle cry, he drew his gun-blade and slammed the blade into the spider's abdomen. With a ear-piercing shriek, the spider went into its death throes as Beelzebumon drew the blade out.  
  
"Hmph," he snorted, slinging the gun-blade once more. "That was almost too easy. Now to get my guns and get out of here."  
  
However, with one final shrill, the spider finally lost its battle to hold onto life...  
  
..By falling right on top of the unknowing Beelzebumon.  
* * * *  
_(Will he survive getting out from beneath the spider's carcass? Can the Tamers get to the jungle in time? Who is General Smasher and what does he want with Profesor Carnivorié? Why the heck are these names so cheesy? Is it on purpose or is it something else entirely? Find out in the next episode, "Jungle 'Mon Never Sleep"!)_


	2. Jungle 'Mon Never Sleep! (Though They W...

"Jungle de Ikkou, Beelzebumon!" Part Two  
by DigistarDBZ  
* * * *  
(A/N: This one I dedicate to my best buddy Kenji Kotaro, and you can tell since I made a whole ton of Final Fantasy jokes, some straight from his soon-to-be-written Tamers series. I also thank an old episode of "Speed Racer" for giving me the plotline, a few characters and stuff. I didn't own it, but I'm making like the Japanese and going with it! XD The point is, have fun. ~.^)  
* * * *  


Part Two: "Jungle 'Mon Never Sleep! (Though They Wish They Did!)"  
  


* * * *  
_When we last left Beelzebumon, a plane crash left him stranged in the African jungles, with no choice but to run from a giant ape gone amuck! Found by tribesman, he reluctantly agreed to help them find and destroy the apes, but were found by a giant tarantula instead! He won the battle, but with the spider fallen dead on top of him, did he survive the fall? And can the Tamers make it to the jungle in time to help?  
  
Well, that's what THIS chapter is for!  
  
_A gloved leather hand searched around the ground, protruding from underneath the giant spider's carcass. By this time, the smell was becoming unbearable and he NEEDED a way out from underneath its hulking form.  
  
A few muffled cuss words were muttered from the arm's owner as it patted and raked across the leaf-covered jungle floor. It was searching for something, and we probably know what it was.  
  
The arm finally grasped onto a lone mini-shotgun and a holler of success was sounded from underneath the spider. Aiming the gun at the abdomen of the giant, he pulled the trigger and the spider was sent flying from its death spot before crashing into some trees only a few feet away.  
  
Beelzebumon coughed violently before sitting up, trying hard not to concentrate on the horrid smell that had begun to waift through the humid jungle air. He clamped his hands over his mouth and nose, breathing heavily in a vain attempt to ignore it.  
  
He clicked the shotgun back on the metal holster around his right boot, looking around for his other shotgun, but not before something else caught his intrest.  
  
".....SHIT!!" he spat angrily, not to mention loudly as he looked down at himself.  
  
His jumpsuit was now a slashed mess. Slash marks courtesy of the giant spider's legs tore into his jacket and the front and back of his torso, also leaving large tears and holes in the legs of his jumpsuit. Even a whole chunk of the right arm of his jacket was slashed clean off as well as his bandanna, which he couldn't find anywhere.  
  
But he couldn't concern himself with that right now. He had to get out of there in case more of the spider's "chums" decided to come and join the party.  
  
"Fhn!" He grunted angrily, and his current attitude showed in body language in the form of violently thrusting his arms out of his tattered jacket before pulling the top of his jumpsuit off down his sleeves, then tucking the halves between his belts by wrapping his jacket around his waist. "You think that a guy could at LEAST go through the jungle without getting beaten up by motherflipping-nature!!"  
  
As he was slipping his gloves back on, he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Well, if I'm going to be here for a while, I might as well make a statement to these guys." he muttered to himself, smashing his boot into the amputated leg as purpleish ooze gushed out of it. Dipping a clawed finger into the ooze, he smeared a finger-sized streak on both cheeks before slinging his gun-blade on his back again, grabbing the second shotgun before turning to leave.  
  
"All right, if you were kidnapped by pilots talking about some country and giant animals, where do you think they'd take you?" he muttered to himself, finding himself now perched on a tree branch and looking out to the volcanic island in the horizon.  
  
As if to answer his question, the sound of two large machines, rumbling not too far from where he was, were obviously moving away from him.  
  
"Only way I'll know is to find out. The only method of transportation I can get my hands on." He smirked before leaping towards a vine and making swings from vine to vine.  
  
He was going to find out what's going on. One way or another.  
* * * *  
Guilmon sniffed the air around him, letting his hightened sense guide him across the jungle. Ever since they entered, any Digimon that evolved to their Adult forms had to evolve back to their original forms due to exhaustion.  
  
"You sure he could be in here? It's so dense!" Takato commented, looking around at the noon atmosphere of the jungle.  
  
"He's been here." Guilmon said plainly, still following his nose down a trail that only he could find. "Keep following."  
  
"I still feel that something's not right here," Renamon commented as well, still feeling that tingle down her spine get stronger. "Something terrible is going to happen."  
  
"In there!!" Guilmon warbled, pointing into some bushes.  
  
"Ok, let's see-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Takato screamed in terror as the eight clouded eyes of a gigantic tarantula suddenly stared him straight into his two.  
  
The others jumped back in surprise before the initial shock of the sight dulled down.  
  
"W...what IS that thing?!" Ruki exclaimed, stepping back towards the spider. "I thought none of these get any bigger than a foot at MOST!!"  
  
"I don't know... but--" Takato was suddenly interrupted when Guilmon made an exclimation.  
  
"Beelzebumon was here!!"  
  
"What?!" the three Tamers exclaimed. Culumon popped down from Guilmon's back and looked around before digging somewhere and pulling something out of a small pile.  
  
"Culu!! Look what I found, culu!" He held up a large, tattered red bandanna for the Tamers and Digimon to see. "It's his, isn't it, culu?"  
  
"...It IS his!" Guilmon stated as he sniffed the bandanna. "And he was just here a little bit ago!"  
  
"Then.. what's with the spider?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"It's dead, if you haven't noticed," Renamon replied, pointing to the bullet holes, amputated legs and the huge gash in the side. "Only Beelzebumon would do a job like this on any enemies."  
  
"But where is he now?"  
  
"You! Who are you?!"  
  
The Tamers and Digimon suddenly found themselves surrounded by tribal warriors.  
* * * *  
"What? You mean you know the warrior?"  
  
"Beelzebumon? In more ways than one!" Takato replied to the tribal chief as the Tamers were walking through the village. "And you're the one who sent him to fight that thing?"  
  
"I never anticipated that we would run into a tarantula, but he volunteered to go after we requested it of him. I must apologize for any trouble that this has caused, young travelers."  
  
"Moumantai," Terriermon reassured the chief. "Guilmon's going to help us find him."  
  
But unknown to the Tamers, Culumon's ears perked up. "..Culu...?" He followed the sound of something through the trees as he sprout his giant ears and glided up a tree to a nest full of delicious-looking eggs.  
  
"Culu~n!! I'm so hungry!!" He sat at the nest with a beaming smile, preparing to take one of the eggs from the nest.  
  
And with the Tamers still talking to the chief, Culumon was whisked away from the nest by the angry mother bird.  
* * * *  
The tanks finally stopped at lakeside as if to wait for something. Beelzebumon finally landed on a tree branch, never taking his eyes off them.  
  
"Wait a second...." he said to himself, taking a quick glance at what the tanks were probably trying to get to. "...Isn't that island the one that the 'doc was talking about...? But there's no way the can cross that thing unless they're those underwater tanks..."  
  
As if to answer yet another question, a strip of lake from where the tanks were to the shore of the volcanic island began to bubble and ripple. Beelzebumon looked on at the sight at first with surprise, then shock as something emerged from the depths.  
  
"T...that's a **bridge**!!" He exclaimed, then realizing that he was a bit louder than he should've been in a situation like this. "Dammit.. 'hope they didn't hear me..."  
  
As the giant bridge emerged from the lake and the last of the water drained off the sides, the tanks' engines roared to life once more and lumbered across the bridge.  
  
Beelzebumon couldn't waste any more time. As soon as he was sure to himself that the tanks wouldn't see him, he lept from his perch and ran towards the bridge.  
  
But all the running he could possibly do across the bridge couldn't stop it from submerging again.  
  
He muttered words I can't write here loudly as he submerged with the bridge.  
* * * *  
"I assume you had a good night's sleep, Professor?"  
  
Professor Carnivorié groggily opened his eyes, noticing now that he was bound by his wrists to a chair, sitting by a conference table that was surrounded by security camera monitors and many other futuristic devices.  
  
_Who_ he was met with was a charismatic-looking middle-aged man with black hair and a mustache, dressed in military attire looking straight at him.  
  
"..Smasher..!! What.. what are you doing here?! What's the meaning of this?!" he spat angrily, trying in vain to break the ropes around his wrists.  
  
"Professor," General Smasher replied cooly, giving a wheedling gesture to the professor. "You know as well as the rest of us that you and I are the most famous BangdéBongo exiles."  
  
"That has nothing to do with me! Let me go now!!"  
  
"This has EVERYTHING to do with you, Carnivorié," General Smasher told him, placing his white gloved hand on the conference table. "You see, we must return to Giltar and return it to its former glory! The war changed it so much that our ideals weren't acceptable anymore."  
  
"You forget that BangéBongo _started_ that war, Smasher," Professor Carnivorié stated, glaring at the general. "I would prefer it if it were to remain Giltar!"  
  
"Giltar is nothing, Carnivorié! That is why together we shall create the supreme race of giant soldiers to reclaim the country and reclaim it in the name of the exiles!"  
  
"So it was you?! You're the one who is performing such cruelty to the animals?!"  
  
"They are just test subjects," General Smasher rebuffed. "Cruelty is what 'Giltar' did to us by kicking us out of our own country!"  
  
He then paused for a moment before continuing, "Have you ever considered the phrase, 'Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold", professor?"  
  
"I shall NEVER cooperate with the likes of you, Smasher! And you can do nothing to make me!"  
  
"O-ho! Is that so?"  
  
The two were suddenly interrupted by a blaring alarm, a red light on top of one of the security monitors flashing brilliantly.  
  
"Intruder!" General Smasher exclaimed, turning the monitor on and getting a slightly water-blurred image of someone well-built with a sword-like weapon slung over his back, swimming towards the island's shore. However, he could tell by the tail and the unusual masked visage that the intruder had told him it was something else.  
  
"Ah, it must be one of those 'Digi-mon' creatures I've been hearing about," he said aloud, still looking at the screen with intrest.   
  
"Beelzebumon!!" Professor Carnivorié exclaimed, recognizing the passenger from his doomed flight. "Thank God he's alive!!"  
  
"But not for long," General Smasher reassured the professor coldy. "You see, our security is so advanced here that not even an ant can get in undetected. And your Digimon 'friend' is no exception."  
  
"No! Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!!"  
  
"Oh, does he? We'll see about *that*." He told the professor before pulling an intercom down from the wall. "Let loose the gorillas!!"  
  
"NO!! Smasher, stop this at once!!"  
* * * *  
"Culu!!!! Let me go, culu!!" Culumon squealed in terror as the bird was flying towards the island. He panicked, fearing for what it would do to him if he didn't give the egg back.  
  
"Culu!! Here's your egg! Lemmie down, culu!!" He cried, holding up the egg clutched in his hands.  
  
"WAIT! CULUMON!!"  
  
But with the sudden arrival of the Tamers coming towards him didn't give him enough time to reconsider his desicion. Once the mother bird got her egg back, she dropped Culumon to the island below.  
  
Takato and Guilmon could only watch in horror from the shore as Culumon fell to the island below.  
  
"CULUMON!!!! We have to find him!! He's on that island!!"  
  
"We have to get to the island, but there's no way across!" Lee exclaimed.  
  
"Perhaps there is a way." Ruki said with a smirk, drawing a random card from the game card pouch on her belt. Holding her D-Arc firmly, intense concentration produced a Blue Card from the normal game card as she slashed it through the D-Arc's slot. "_CARD SLASH!!_ Matrix Evolution!!"  
  
Renamon became engulfed in a blue light as her form began to morph...  
  
Or rather, evolve.  
  
"Renamon, _evolve_!!"  
  
Shifting from her Child from to her Adult form Kyuubimon, she, too became englufed in a bright red light, soon evolving into her Perfect form: humanoid fox in a Tao priestess' robes, hat and sandals.  
  
"...._Taomon!!!_"  
  
Initiating a shielding spell that enveloped the Perfect, Child Digimon and three Tamers in a transparent sheild, their ground a giant yin-yang symbol.  
  
Taking to the water immediately by Taomon's spell, the children looked out into the lake's depths in awe.  
  
"Wait a second..." Terriermon said in confusion, pointing to something that emerged out of the murky water. "I've never seen a bridge underwater before!!"  
  
"Where does it lead to?" Lee asked aloud to no one in particular.  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Taomon stated bluntly as she motioned the shield to move onto the bridge as the Tamers and Digimon were whisked across the bridge.  
* * * *  
Breathing heavily as he grabbed for the island's shore, Beelzebumon hurled himself up out of the water and took yet another moment to catch his breath.  
  
Water in the real world was NOT like water in the Digital World. You most certainly couldn't breathe in it.  
  
The small jungle on the island wasn't any different than it was on the mainland, but it most certainly didn't have so many trees and painful branches. That, he thought, was a plus.  
  
However, the so-called "welcoming comittee" wasn't.  
  
"Aw, shit..." He groaned in anger as he was suddenly surrounded by 6 angry giant apes. "Just what I don't need... King Kong's family reunion..."  
* * * *  
_Out of the frying pan, and into the fire, as they say! If he had trouble dealing with one giant spider, how's he going to handle not one, not two, not even three, but SIX angry giant gorillas? And what is General Smasher trying to accomplish with an uncoopertive Professor Carnivorié? Find out in the next episode, "Giants and Islands and Generals, Oh, My!"_  



	3. Giants and Islands and Generals, Oh, My!

"Jungle de Ikkou, Beelzebumon!" Part Three  
by DigistarDBZ  
* * * *  
(A/N: This one I dedicate to my best buddy Kenji Kotaro, and you can tell since I made a whole ton of Final Fantasy jokes, some straight from his soon-to-be-written Tamers series. I also thank an old episode of "Speed Racer" for giving me the plotline, a few characters and stuff. I didn't own it, but I'm making like the Japanese and going with it! XD The point is, have fun. ~.^)  
* * * *  


Part Three: "Giants and Islands and Generals, Oh, My!"  
  


* * * *  
_When we last left Beelzebumon, he was surrounded by a gang of at least 5- no, make that around 6 giant gorillas! Why was this? It was the insepid plot of one General Smasher to reclaim his country of BangdéBungle and take over the world with genetically-altered giants! Trapped with no way out except to save the unfortunate Professor Robert Carnivorié, he has to face a VERY tough part of this adventure alone!  
  
...Or does he...?  
  
_"All right, Kongs! You want a piece of this?!" Beelzebumon bellowed to the roaring, stomping apes, drawing his twin shotguns. "Well come and get it!!"  
  
The supposed lead in the gorilla pack roared as he motioned a charge at the gun-toting Digimon.  
  
Beelzebumon's eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare as his fingers pulled the triggers. "DOUBLE IMPACT!!"  
  
Blasting forth from the barrels, the giant golden-colored bullets seemed to serve their purpose to send several of the giant gorillas reeling back into the trees. He continued to fire while still trying to figure out just WHY they didn't kill them on contact like they were supposed to.  
  
"Why.. won't.. you.. DIE?!" He roared angrily with every round he fired at the lumbering giants.  
  
To his horror, the inevitable happened.  
  
*click, click, click*  
  
"What the hell?!" he shouted angrily, suddenly coming to the realization that his guns were out of ammo, probably caused by his bout with the giant spider an hour or so earlier. "This ISN'T supposed to happen!! Fire, damn it!! FIRE!!"  
  
He looked around in a slight panic. At least three of the apes were dead, but the other half was still alive and angrier than ever. Drawing his gun-blade, he lept up at the angry apes and slashed at each of them.  
  
Reeling back, the apes slammed their giant fists into boulders as the Digimon was rapidly dodging the giant rocks.  
  
"Well doesn't THIS put a smile on your face...!!" Beelzebumon growled under his breath as he lept past a thrown boulder. "Just... DIE!!"  
  
He made the mistake of trying to take on one of the apes as it was preparing to throw the boulder it was holding....  
  
And with a roar, the flung boulder hit its target with a sickening crunch.  
  
Beelzebumon howled in pain as the force of the impact sent him hurling into the lake below, adding insult to injury as unconciousness came with hitting the water.  
* * * *  
"Ah, he put up a noteworthy fight, but that, as they say, is all there is to it," General Smasher chuckled in his throat, watching as Beelzebumon fell lifeless towards the lake's bottom. "So, Professor, you have every reason in the world to help my cause."  
  
"I do NOT!!" Professor Carnivorié hollered angrily. "You just killed someone trying to save my life for your own personal amusement!!!"  
  
"I did it for security reasons, so think before you open your mouth to put words in mine!!" Smasher snapped, delivering a hard fist to the professors jaw. "First order of business is to introduce you to your partner in this experiment."  
  
Taking an intercom microphone from the wall, he called, "Loon! Get in here, Professor Carnivorié wishes to see you."  
  
"What?! Loon? You brought HIM into this, too?!"  
  
"That he has," a voice said from the door way as a man in a labcoat and thick glasses walked in. "Welcome back, Robert Carnivorié. I trust you had a good trip here?"  
  
"Better than having to see *you* again," the professor spat, glaring at the fellow Professor Loon. "I don't care what you do, I still won't cooperate with your insane plans, Smasher!!"  
  
"He has good ways of convincing you, Carnivorié," Professor Loon replied with a twinge of insane glee. "Just give him the opportunity."  
* * * *  
Little did any of them realize that the mentioned "opportunity" was on its way in the form of three 10-year-olds and three Digimon accompanying them.  
  
Entering the base via a large door (easily opened by one of Taomon's spells), the Perfect-level Digimon shrunk and changed shape again as Renamon was standing in Taomon's place.  
  
"What is this place...?" Takato asked to no one as he and the other Tamers looked around in awe. "It's like those military facilites that I see on TV..."  
  
"But how could Culumon get in here? And where's the entrance back to the main island?" Terriermon asked, looking around from his perch on Lee's head.  
  
"Perhaps Culumon has his way of getting into places," Takato replied to the small, cream-and-lime-colored Digimon. "Beelzebumon might be here, too."  
  
"But how do you know that?" Ruki asked the goggled boy. "He's probably still on the mainland."  
  
"He's around somewhere," Guilmon replied, sniffing the air. "He's on the island, but he's not in here."  
  
"Then how is--" Takato was suddenly interrupted when Guilmon started growling, his pupils narrowing.  
  
"...Someone's coming. A LOT of someones."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"FREEZE!! You're surrounded!"  
  
Takato, Lee and Ruki whirled around to see that they were indeed surrounded by hundreds of soliders in full military regalia point their firearms at the six standing in the room.  
  
"What the--?! Guilmon!! We have to try and fight back!!"  
  
"Ok, Takato!" Guilmon replied, reeling back and setting his sights on a small group of soldiers. "FIREBALL!!" From the red Digimon's throat a giant ball of fire shot from the mouth and hit the targets.  
  
"GET THEM!!" one of the soldiers shouted as the troops closed in on the Tamers.  
  
"FOX LEAF ARROWHEAD!!" Renamon shot small glowing shards seemingly from midair as the shards launched at the soliders, more more quickly followed.  
  
"BLAZING FIRE!" Shots of green fireballs shot from Terriermon's mouth, and while those, too hit troops, more quickly followed. Terriermon fired again, but was still overpowered by sheer numbers.  
  
With guns to their backs, the Tamers and Digimon had no choice but to surrender.  
* * * *  
"Now I would like to make a bargain with you, Carnivorié," General Smasher began, as a guard continually held a pistol to the back of the professor's head. "As promised back in the control room."  
  
"What are you planning?" Professor Carnivorié growled, narrowing his glare. "No matter what you do, I won't agree with your plan!"  
  
"Pity," Smasher said as from a small room, the three Tamers were forced out before being stood at the edge of a large pool. All three of them were tied up at the waist, their arms bound by the waist ropes. "It would be a shame to see anything happen to these children."  
  
"What?!" The professor roared. "You would DARE to hurt children to get to me?!"  
  
"Only if you don't agree with me." General Smasher then motioned to some soldiers working a large lever. Out of a cage in the wall, a lion looked around, then lept out of its cage and into the water.  
  
Immediately, the water was abubble with howling roars and small fish leaping out in a frenzy. The Tamers looked down in confusion, but their confusion was replaced by pure terror as the picked-clean lion skeleton floated to the surface for a few seconds before sinking to the bottom of the pool again.  
  
"As you see, that pool is filled with pihranas. They'll eat anything that suddenly surprises them, and frightened children are particularly prone to thrashing and making much noise when suddenly flung into a pool."  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T!!!" Professor Carnivorié shouted angrily, thrashing against the soldier's grip. "Those are just children!! Leave them alone!!!"  
  
"Only if you agree to help me create my soldiers!!" Smasher replied, motioning for the soldiers to prepare to shove the three Tamers over the edge. "Otherwise they will join the lion at the bottom of the pool!"  
  
"Stop this at once!! Leave those children alone! They have NOTHING to do with this!!"  
  
"They were intruders with thier 'Digimon' friends! Now either agree with me or they shall die!"  
  
"Leave them alone!!"  
  
"Very well. Drop them in!!"  
  
"NO!!" He tried to run, but was still held firmly by the guard. The soldiers then kicked the three Tamers towards the pool below.  
  
The professor shook with horror as their screams echoed in his ears, still falling towards the pool below.  
  
"......STOP!! I'll do it!! I'll help you!! Just leave them alone!!"  
  
"I like your thinking." General Smasher replied, motioning for the soldiers to yank on the ropes, stopping the children before they hit the water. "Bring them back up and bind them to the wall! We have our first human test subjects!"  
  
"WHAT?!" the professor shrieked, struggling aganst the bind of his captor. "You said you would let them go!!"  
  
"I will," Smasher replied, motioning the soldiers to lead the three Tamers towards the wall. "As soon as the tests are over. Loon! Show Professor Carnivorié to his workstation!"  
  
Professor Carnivorié's fist shook violently as he was walked towards Professor Loon and the workstation. He wished that the apes didn't kill the brave passenger on the plane, then he and the children wouldn't be in this mess.  
  
But little did he know, he himself and General Smasher were wrong.  
* * * *  
"Culu!! Takato!! Guilmon!! Where are you, culu!!" Culumon called into the jungle, still a little dizzy from his tumble into the canopy.  
  
But then again, the ability to fly was an almost divine blessing.  
  
Waddling across the leaf-covered ground, he continued to call for his friends, but with no answer. His large ears sunk back into his head in disappointment.  
  
"Culu....." he groaned sadly. "Where is everyone...?"  
  
The sound of loud coughing from the distance perked Culumon's attention. "Culu...? Who's there?"  
  
He ran as fast as his little feet could take him, and was met with something.. or rather some_one_ struggling to get ashore.  
  
"..CULU!!!" he whooped happily. "Beelzebumon!! You're alive, culu!!"  
  
"H...help me up..." the Complete-level Digimon muttered, still trying to keep his grip on the shore.  
  
"Culu!" he nodded in agreement and struggled with what however little strength his Baby II form could muster to drag him ashore. "Are you OK, culu?"  
  
Beelzebumon struggled to get up, wincing with a pained grunt as he grasped his side.  
  
"...Those boulders must've broke something..." he grunted, leaning against a tree in a dizzy state.  
  
"You should rest if you broke something, culu!" Culumon said in a concerned tone. "Broken things hurt!"  
  
"I'll walk it off." Beelzebumon replied bluntly, gritting his teeth as he attempted to stand up straight. "What I want to know is what YOU'RE doing here."  
  
"We came looking for you, culu!" Culumon replied.  
  
"...We?"  
  
"The Tamers, culu! I got taken by a bird and we got seperated, culu!"  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"I don't know! They followed me to the Island and are probably looking for me, culu!"  
  
Beelzebumon sighed in slight disgust. 'First the 'doc and now the kids... I'm always having to save these humans' asses...' he thought.  
  
"Culu?"  
  
"It's nothing." He then noticed something wrapped around Culumon's head. "What's that you got?"  
  
"Culu?" Culumon then noticed the red bandanna that he tied to his head, which he did so that he wouldn't lose it. "Culu! I wanted to give this back when I found you, culu!" He untied the bandanna and handed back to the much taller Ultimate-level Digimon.  
  
"I was wondering what happened to this thing.." Beelzebumon smirked as he grasped his bandanna in his hand. "There's gotta be a way in there," he said to himself as he tied his bandanna back around his right arm.  
  
"I'll help, culu!" Culumon declared, scooping his little paws into the muddy shore and slapping two huge splats of mud on his cheeks. "No one can do it alone, culu!"  
  
"Well, maybe we should--" he was suddenly interrupted by the rumbling sound of a tank coming towards them. "The tree! NOW!"  
  
The two lept into the air and perched on a branch as the tank drove past the tree. The tank paused for a moment before a large door opened in the volcano wall and the tank, along with its small convoy, drove through the door.  
  
"Culu!! I've seen those! They're all over the place here, culu!" Culumon said, pointing to the tanks driving through on his perch on Beelzebumon's shoulder.  
  
"And they're coming from inside..." He said to himself before casting a glance at Culumon. "Come on, Culumon! Before it closes!"  
  
With that, he lept off the branch in a mad dash to the door.  
  
"Culu!! Make way for me, culu!!" Culumon attempted to leap off in a similar dramatic fashion, but fell flat on his face instead.  
  
"....culu....."  
* * * *  
"The preperations are nearing completion, General!" Professor Loon delcared gleefully. "Professor Carnivorié, are you ready yet?"  
  
"I wish I wasn't." He muttered under his breath, adjusting the switches and knobs to the correct algorhythms.  
  
Over to the wall, Takato, Lee and Ruki were bound at their arms and ankles to the wall with shackles so that they would stay in one spot when hit with the growth ray.  
  
Takato could only look up at the ray in front of him and sighed bitterly.  
  
"Come on..." he murmured quietly. "..Where's a miracle when you really need it...?  
  
He secretly hoped Guilmon and the others would be all right, for they were currently in a cage awaiting whatever fate that the mad General had in mind for them.  
  
They needed a miracle. And fast.  
* * * *  
"Culu! Look over there! There's the tank, culu!" Culumon pointed at the tank, which was currently docked at a station.  
  
But when its driver climbed out, a firey anger welled in Beelzebumon's throat.  
  
He knew who that driver was. The pilot.  
  
THAT pilot. The one that tried to kill him.  
  
"Culu? What's wrong?"  
  
"Get down. I have some unfinished business to take care of." Beelzebumon growled. Culumon didn't question and lept off his shoulder.  
  
The pilot felt a tap on his shoulder with a voice saying, "Sorry if you didn't finish the job right."  
  
He whirled around and gasped loudly in horror.  
  
"You---!!"  
  
"DARKNESS CLAW!!"  
  
A tearing flash of purple neon was the last the pilot ever saw.  
  
Culumon finished cowering long enough to see that the tank was now free for use.  
  
"Culu!! Use the tank! We can find Takato and the others, culu!" He shouted, frantically pointing to the tank.  
  
Beelzebumon cracked his knuckles after disposing of the pilot, then, motioning Culumon to follow, jumped into the tank.  
  
"I think you press that to start, culu!"  
  
"You think I don't know about that?" Beelzebumon snapped in response. Pressing a few buttons, the tank started with a roar of the engine and the two Digimon were off towards the experiment lab.  
* * * *  
"What are you waiting for, Carnivorié?! I said PULL the lever!!!" Loon snapped, his finger itching on the trigger of his pistol.  
  
"I... I can't! I won't subject these children to a horrible fate if any of my calcluations are wrong!"  
  
"THAT is why they call these 'experiments'!!" Professor Loon shrilled, sounding desperate. "Pull the lever!!!"  
  
"Do as he says, Carnivorié!" Smasher added, several more soldiers taking their aim. "Or the consequences will be VERY grim."  
  
Takato and the Tamers could only watch as the professor was being forced at gunpoint to put his trembling hand on the lever. Takato knew that once the lever was pulled, God only knew WHAT would happen next.  
  
"Come on..." he whispered, hoping that someone- ANYONE up there would hear him. "Where's that miracle... if that miracle is going to happen..."  
  
Professor Carnivorié's hand began to pull down on the lever.  
  
".....Let it happen _now_..!!"  
  
An explosion that ripped through the giant metal doors at the last second answered Takato's prayer.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" General Smasher bellowed as he whirled around, taking sight of a tank driving through the humongus hole in the wall, its cannon still smoking. "Who DARES to do this?!"  
  
A figure stepped out of the smokiness with a sneer on his face, a smaller figure hopping out after him.  
  
"I do."  
  
A look of pure shock turned to joy as Professor Carnivorié immediately recognized the figure.  
  
"..Beelzebumon!!! You're alive!!"  
  
Takato, Lee and Ruki looked towards the commotion and saw Beelzebumon walking from the tank.  
  
"They said he was dead!! I should've known better!!" Lee exclaimed, then calling for him. "Hey!!! HEY!! Over here!!"  
  
"Culumon," he started. "Get their Digimon out. I'll get the kids."  
  
"Culu!" Culumon agreed, expanding his ears and rushing towards the far western wall where a cage was placed.  
  
"Culu! I'm here to get you out, culu! Just hang on!" Culumon said as he grabbed a big chunk of the shattered wall and began to hammer it on the lock.  
  
"We were worried about you! We thought one of these giant apes or the soldiers got to you first!" Terriermon exclaimed, anxious to get out. "What happened?"  
  
"Later! Let's go, culu! The others are waiting, culu!" Culumon replied as the lock finally gave way and Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon came bounding out.  
  
Over at the wall, a well-placed slash of his gun-blade slashed through the shackles that bound the Tamers to the wall. Takato rubbed his wrists as a slash cut the shackles on his feet. "Boy, am I glad to see you and Culumon! We thought you were dead!"  
  
"I die-hard, kid." Beelzebumon replied bluntly as he slashed through Lee's bonds.  
  
"Thanks, I--" Lee suddenly interrupted himself as he looked up and down at Beelzebumon and his slight.. change of wardrobe. "...**What** happened to you..?!"  
  
"Hey, a day and a half in the jungle wasn't exactly very nice to me," Beelzebumon replied again as another slash freed Ruki from her bonds. "Let's just get the 'doc and get out of here."  
  
"Take no prisoners!!" General Smasher shouted as guards began to pour out from the doors. "Kill them all!!!!"  
  
"We're surrounded again!!" Lee exclaimed, looking at the hordes of soldiers and tanks coming from all sides. "How are we going to fight them all?!"  
  
"Takato!!" Takato turned around at the sound of his Digimon partner calling for him. A hug between Tamer and Partner signified that any harm that was done in their hasty capture would now be paid back in spades. "We fight, right?"  
  
"Yeah! What they have in numbers, we make up for in strength!" Takato declared. "Come on, everyone! Let's get them!"  
  
Lee and Ruki couldn't agree more. Both of them taking out one card, intense concentration and the will to win morphed their cards into Blue Cards in mid-slash. "_CARD SLASH!! Matrix Evolution!!_"  
  
Renamon and Terriermon flared up in two seperate brilliant balls of light as their forms morphed and changed from their Adult levels to their Perfect levels.  
  
"Renamon, _evolve!!_ _Taomon_!"  
  
"Terriermon, _evolve!!_ _Rapidmon_!"  
  
"Takato, what are you waiting for? We need MegaloGrowmon's help!" Ruki shouted. Guilmon wanted to agree, but a glint in Takato's eyes signified that he wanted to kick it up a notch.  
  
"We fight together, Ruki! Takato, let's go!"  
  
"Got it!" Takato held up his red D-Arc with golden accents as it flared to life in a brilliant flash of gold. "_Matrix Evolution!!!_"  
  
Takato's form seemed to vanish into an explosion of red and gold light, leaving only a bare form of the young Tamer melting into his partner.   
  
"Guilmon, **_evolve_**!!!"  
  
Shedding his Child form in a flurry of pixels, in Guilmon's place was a adult human-sized knight-like Digimon with a huge lance on his left hand and an equally large shield with the triple-triangle symbol of evolution on his right.  
  
"....**_Dukemon_**!!"  
  
The Ultimate level Digimon shocked the charging soldiers as the noticed the boy had vanished. Along with the Ultimate Digimon was the two Perfects, Rapidmon and Taomon.  
  
"What are you waiting for?! KILL THEM!!" General Smasher bellowed, pointing at the four Digimon.  
  
But as expected, Digimon aren't ones to give into a fight that easily.  
  
"Rapidmon!! Behind you!!"  
  
Lee's call caught the green rabbit-like cyborg's attention as his arm cannons cocked and took aim at the tanks and soliders heading his way. "RAPID FIRE!!"  
  
Shot after shot of missles with bizzare, cartoonish rabbit faces on the heads hit their marks with a deafening explosion again and again, sending tanks and soldiers flying in a whole manner of directions.  
  
Taomon took notice and turned around, a gigantic chinese paintbrush appearing from thin air at her aid.  
  
"Buddist Brush Brandish!!" She painted energy into the form of a Japanese symbol- 'Umi', which stood for 'water'.  
  
And what water it was. With screams of 'Tsunami!', a tidal wave WAS what the tanks and soldiers got before being swept away by the towering wall of water that appeared from nowhere. Turning around to face the next troop of soldiers firing at her, she countered fire with fire: in the symbol 'Hi'.  
  
And a giant fireball was the last those soldiers and tanks saw before being immolated.  
  
Beelzebumon had to constantly remind himself that his shotguns were out of ammo and his only defense was his gun blade and the very claws on his fingers. But attacks were attacks as he and Dukemon stood back-to-back as soldiers circled around them.  
  
"_I hope a straight attack works,_" Takato said from inside the conciousness of his own Digimon, looking at the situation through his very Digimon's eyes. "_At least we have the others to back us up!_"  
  
"Get ready Beelzebumon," Dukemon said, readying his giant lance as the soldiers continued to circle. "We charge at my signal!"  
  
"Funny, I don't recall it being *your* battle," Beelzebumon joked as he readied his gun-blade in a similar fashion, although his "joke" fell on deaf ears. "Let's just plow through these guys."  
  
"FIRE!!" One of the soldiers shouted as the others started shooting at the two Digimon.  
  
"NOW!!" Dukemon shouted. The two Ultimates lept away from each other in a straight line, plowing through the soldiers and any tanks that were in the way, as expected. Leaping up and over, the whiplash of Beelzebumon's long grey tail slapped several soldiers into the wall.  
  
"Prepare for justice!!" Dukemon declared as his shield began to glow, each triangle that circled the evolution triangles glowed one by one until the whole shield became enveloped in a white-hot light. "FINAL ELYSION!!!!"  
  
A huge white beam of energy shot out from the shield, leaving a long, wide streak where soldiers and tanks once stood. Beelzebumon turned around from his standing point near some tanks and smirked, "Not bad."  
  
"You helped." However, Dukemon's comment quickly turned to horror. "Beelzebumon!! LOOK OUT!!"  
  
Beelzebumon could only look up in horror as a giant crane dropped on top of him, crushing the tanks around him.  
  
General Smasher chuckled as he motioned the crane to be lifted again. "Good work. Now to see if _this_ actually killed him."  
  
Dukemon looked in shock at the scene, but his shock turned to confusion as a black-purple feather floated in front of him.  
  
"What...?"  
  
General Smasher's smug smile quickly turned to a shocked gape as he saw someone STANDING on the crane as it was being lifted, casting a taunting grin at him.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!!! That should've crushed you!!!!"  
  
Black-purple feathery wings gave a loud flap as Beelzebumon raised his left arm, which was now covered from the elbow down with a giant cannon-like weapon.  
  
"I die-hard. Now it's time to meet YOUR angel of death!!" He declared, rocking the crane back and forth before he climbed onto the cable in a similar way he did with the jungle vines.  
  
"YOU...!!!!!" General Smasher screamed as Beelzebumon, roaring out in a battle cry, cocked his arm cannon as the crane came rushing at him.  
  
The "mouth" of the cannon opened wide as a gathering ball of purple neon energy finally shot out with a violent fury, and while it missed its target (which was the general), it did succeed in destroying the growth ray.  
  
And freeing several angry gorillas in the process.  
  
"Culu!! It's too dangerous, culu!!" Culumon shouted as he tugged on Professor Carnivorié's pant leg. "We can hide in the tank, culu!!"  
  
"You're Beelzebumon's friend?" the professor asked. Culumon nodded before he frantically motioned for Professor Carnivorié to follow him.  
  
"I can't let you do that, little pest!!" Professor Loon shouted, pointing his pistol at Culumon. "Your friends may have destroyed my ray, but I won't let any of your little 'friends' live!!!"  
  
"Not this time!!" The professor shouted as he jammed his elbow in the back of Professor Loon's neck. The mad scientist howled in pain as Culumon led Professor Carnivorié to the tank.  
  
Meanwhile, the Tamers noticed that the soldiers were moving away from them. Beelzebumon glided down from the tank and landed, looking around.  
  
"I'd expect them to run away with an explosion like that," Beelzebumon started. "But I-"  
  
"The gorillas got loose!!" Rapidmon shouted, pointing his arm cannon at the giant gorillas swiping whole tanks away in a blind rage. "And they're heading for the power room!!"  
  
"If they destroy the power room, then this whole chunk of the island will explode," Taomon added. "We have to get out of here."  
  
"But we can't just run away! General Smasher could escape!" Ruki said in frustration. "We have to make sure that he can't get away!"  
  
"Trust me," Taomon replied to her Tamer. "I think a giant ape is all we need."  
  
"Where's Culumon and the professor?" Lee asked as he looked around.  
  
"Culu!!!" Culumon shouted from his perch on top of a tank. "We're all right, culu! But we gotta leave, culu!"  
  
"Get the doctor out of here!" Beelzebumon shouted as he took to the air. "The apes are gonna make this place blow and us with it if we don't get out!"  
  
"Then we must go," Dukemon said as he prepared to get out. "Taomon! Protect the professor and the others! We'll have to make an underwater exit!"  
  
"Agreed." Taomon replied as she once again initiated her shielding spell, this time enveloping Rapidmon, Lee, Ruki, Culumon, Professor Carnivorié and herself as the shield took off.  
  
"Hurry! The apes are already there!!" Dukemon shouted as he dashed towards the exit, lance drawn.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!!" Beelzebumon replied, bracing himself for the rush of water to come.  
  
Dukemon's saber glowed with a fierce blue intensity as it took aim at the underwater entrance.  
  
"ROYAL SABER!!"  
  
A shot of energy pierced through the door as all were enveloped in a large rush of water.  
  
Back in the control room, General Smasher looked around him as his base (or whatever was left of it) was being destroyed and prepared for his retreat, but had to stop to try and get Professor Loon to leave.  
  
"We have to get out of here!! Those apes are going to cause the destruction of this base!!"  
  
"Let it!!" Professor Loon replied in a hysterical fit. "Don't you see?! 20 years of work all shot to literal pieces!! PIECES!!! Now I shall NEVER have the war I wanted to start!!!" He pointed to the firey remains of his growth ray to prove his point. "You could NEVER see the beauty that is war, do you hear me?! I wanted MY war!! **_MY_** WAR!!!"  
  
"..Maybe we were wrong."  
  
Famous last words from General Smasher as the last he ever saw was a blinding white light.  
* * * *  
After the inevitable cringe from the loud, blinding explosion that tore through a quarter of the island, the smoke still didn't hide the beautiful African sunset.  
  
The Tamers and their Digimon looked out at the sunset from several miles away, when Takato and Guilmon finally de-fused back into their original forms.  
  
"What will you do now, Professor?" Takato asked, looking up at the professor.  
  
"I shall finish my trip to Nairobi, of course," he replied, taking a moment to look down at the young boy and his Digimon. "The summit is still waiting for me. Afterwards, I will try to return here to restore any of the animals that were victims of Smasher and Loon's experiments to their normal sizes."  
  
"How long will that take?"  
  
"Who knows? All I know is that I will return to this place and undo what Smasher did."  
  
"Well all I know is what I want to do once I FINALLY get to Nairobi," Beelzebumon added smugly, placing his free hand on his hip.  
  
"What's that?" Professor Carnivorié asked.  
  
"What else? Hot bath, cold drink and a nice sleep."  
  
"Don't look now, but I think Culumon's already taken the sleep advice." Rapidmon chuckled as Lee held up a snoozing Culumon.  
  
A good, well-earned laugh was had by all before stopping to look at the coming of the night.  
  
It was a grueling 24 hours in the jungle for them all, but one thing was for sure...  
  
You can be surprised at how much you can relate to Tarzan, even when you don't even notice for yourself.  
  
**_~*OWARI*~_** (Cue your favorite jungle song here!)


End file.
